Family Legacy
"Family Legacy" is the first segment of the thirteenth episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis Cricket and Tilly guide Gramma through a riddle she's been trying to solve for years, but as it turns out, the answers were in the legacy left by ancestors of the Green family's past generations. Plot While relaxing on the porch, Gramma Alice is approached by Don & Dawn Realtors about the prospect of selling the land her house is on. She refuses, perplexing Cricket and Tilly who ask why. According to Alice, their house hides the Green Family Treasure which she says makes the offer the realtors gave to her "chicken scratch" by comparison. The only problem is that the clues to find the treasure are hidden in a riddle that Alice cannot seem to figure out. (To find each treasure, answer a clue / But train yourself to see things anew, / Start at the porch, be in step with time / Use Bixby's hands to find the next rhyme.) Alice explains that their ancestors Bixby and his father Jerome Green (who resemble Cricket and Bill) had their home placed at what was supposed to be a train stop, but instead the train kept going and it threatened the Greens into selling their home. Bixby decided to use his horse to sell their produce to the train passengers as they were traveling, thus saving them and their farm. Putting together the riddle with Alice's story, Cricket and Tilly discover a rock in their front yard that hides the second clue. (To save the farm / Metrona had to fly / Her clue is a breeze / Pulling her through the sky.) Alice explains her Aunt Metrona and her father Archibald (who resemble Tilly and Bill) and the former's love for flying planes. Due to an aphid storm, Archibald nearly sold the farm, so Metrona collected ladybugs and spread them like a crop duster; saving the farm in the process. The plane's remains are under Big Coffee which the Greens attempt to dig under, but are stopped by Gloria. They soon realize however that all they need is the propeller which is in their windmill and find the next clue. (The farm was dry / I wanted to sell / Our family treasure / Is in a place Alice knows well.) Alice recalls how as a child her father (who looked like Bill) was about to sell the farm during a dry season, but with her quick thinking, she managed to find water hidden underneath and saved the farm. They dig in the spot where there used to be an old well, but Alice is angered by the fact that the "treasure" is just junk. Alice gives in and decides to sell to Don & Dawn, but Cricket and Tilly begin to examine the items (Bixby's watch, Metrona's goggles and Alice's shovel) and realizes that the junk is actually a warning. They convince Alice that she needs to be reminded that the farm is the treasure and she turns down Don & Dawn's offer. They rebury the treasure with a drawing reminding future generations to never sell. Bill comes out asking to join in the treasure hunt, but realizes he was too late. Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green / Bixby Green * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green / Metrona Green * Bob Joles as Bill Green / Jerome Green / Archibald Green / B. Green * Artemis Pebdani as Gramma Alice * Anna Akana as Gloria Sato Trivia * It is revealed in this episode that the reason for the house still existing within the city is because the Green family's stubborn refusal to sell. ** It is also revealed that a train track used to run past the house before being decommissioned into a plain dirt road. * Chris Houghton, Marieve Herington and Bob Joles got to voice multiple characters in this episode, partially due to the fact that their characters are simply ancestors to the main leads. * The construction man who comes to try and demolish the farm in Alice's flashback looks like one of the Doozers and Boober Fraggle from ''Fraggle Rock''. * For some reason, the voice actors for Don and Dawn are not credited. * Moral: Treasure may seem mundane, but it has reason behind it. External links * Family Legacy on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Big City Greens episodes